Nightmares
by ILoveUchuu-jins
Summary: What happens when Misaki wakes up from a nightmare in Usui's apartment?


"_Why…?"_

_The shrill voice ricocheted in the dark, empty void, seeming to be omnipresent._

"_Why, my love?"_

_The moon finally came out of its hiding spot behind the clouds, pouring down its light at the scene. The horizon made its appearance as a sharp line between the gleaming body of gray water and the dark, starless sky. Cold fronts passed, ruffling the leaves of the single tree that stood at the edge of the cliff, its roots hanging on for dear life._

"_Why did you leave me –"_

_In the second between that and the next voice, the wind picked up its pace, now blowing hard enough to shake the whole tree and roll rocks down the edge._

"–_to _die_?"_

_The last word was uttered with enough vehemence to scare even the toughest giant on Earth._

_Not a second after the last echo had died down, the sky turned crimson. Spears of lightning shot down from the scarlet clouds, and the clouds soon condensed into blood-red diamonds that took fragments of the cliff away with them as they made their descent._

_During a moment with the absence of lightning, a silhouette materialized on the tip of the cliff._

"_I will get you…" the figure whispered with the same voice as before._

_The lightning stopped. The drops of blood froze in the sky._

_The world whole world was silent. Too silent._

"_YOU WILL DIE WITH ME!"_

_Roars of deafening thunder screamed from the sky, before a thick bolt of blinding light tore through the atmosphere. It was with that light that the features of the figure were seen: bloodshot eyes; open wounds oozing out blood and flesh; jet black hair, and a blood-smeared dress, ripped and jagged to the extent that it exposed more skin than what it covered._

"_DIE!"_

xXx

"GAH!" Misaki Ayuzawa bolted up from bed, inhaling deeply, harshly. The piercing voice from her dream was still playing inside her mind. _'Die! Die! Die!'_ Which was just as well – her heart was beating so fast, it felt as though she_ was_ going to have a heart attack and die.

Having calmed herself down, she realized that her dream was a scene from the horror movie that she had watched earlier today with –

"That bastard…"

She sighed. She knew she was going to have nightmares the second she watched it, of course, but knowing it didn't make her feel any better.

Looking around the bedroom that was not hers, she became even more aware of how dark it was. Not only that, the moonlight that had managed to seep in between the curtains was casting shadows inside the huge and moderately empty room.

Noises like the leaking faucet in the bathroom and the constant hoot of the passing owls also registered in her mind. _Tick._ _Tick. _Was that a footstep? No, just the sink. _Hoot._ The hairs behind her neck stood up, her skin cold.

The Student Council President stood up slowly, planning to get a cup of water to distract herself, only to realize how damp her T-shirt was. Damn her overactive sweat glands. Sighing, she looked around the room, searching any dry apparel of clothing that she could wear. The only thing there that fitted the description was a thin dress shirt. Oh well, she thought.

As soon as she got changed, she went out of the room and into the living room, the closest place that had water. She made the extra effort to tiptoe, as to not be heard by the person sleeping on the couch….

…Unfortunately, the babbling bubbles of the water had different plans.

"Ayuzawa? Is everything alright?"

Misaki Ayuzawa turned around, only to see her boyfriend taking off his covers and standing up, all while scratching his eyes and yawning.

"Sorry. Um, yeah, nothing's wrong. Just wanted to drink." Misaki held up her glass of water.

"Are you wearing my dress shirt?" Usui asked.

"Y-yeah. I was sweating in my shirt. Hope you don't mind."

"No, no, it's fine. It's a bit too big for you, though. I'm sure I can find something smaller –" He was about to head to the cupboard where he usually stored his clothes in when Misaki stopped him.

"No, it's fine. It's only for tonight anyway." She looked down at the shirt she was wearing, seeing how it ended at her mid-thighs, making her look as though she wasn't wearing any pants (which in fact she did). Also, she noticed that the shirt was more translucent than she'd thought, and that her undergarments were showing off clearly. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around her chest.

"Why are you awake? It's not normal for you to wake up this late, Ayuzawa," Usui inquired, drowsiness and worry evident in his voice.

"I told you, I wanted to drink."

"You sure?"

"Y-yeah! Of course I'm sure about it. How can I not be sure about something so clear?"

Usui looked at her for one second, before returning to his couch and said, "Okay then. Goodnight, Ayuzawa."

"Y-yeah, goodnight…" Misaki replied.

Despite her attempts to go back to the room, she couldn't find it inside her to do so. She simply didn't feel safe in that dark, cold room… alone.

And so, after 3 minutes of contemplating whether she should do it or not, she finally did.

"U-Usui?"

"Hm?"

"C-can you – I mean, do you mind if – I mean. Um…"

"Nightmares?"

Misaki bit her lower lip as she muttered, "Mhm…"

Usui chuckled lightly under his breath. "You could've just said so, Ayuzawa." The only reaction he got was Misaki's cheeks turning to a pink tinge.

He stood in front of the blushing girl for a while, looking down at her with his sleepy eyes. She was aware that he was scanning every bit of her. Her arms tightened around her chest.

"You look really cute, you know that?" he whispered, effectively turning Misaki's cheeks into a brighter shade of red.

Usui reached out to the dress shirt Misaki was wearing, buttoning the second from the top that she'd forgotten.

"This one's pretty thin; you'll catch a cold if you don't button up properly," he murmured. Once he was done, he kissed the girl on her forehead and carried her bridal style.

Misaki had the thought to fight back, to insist that she could walk on her own, but she dismissed it. She needed him. Bad.

Usui set her down on his bed and tucked her in, before proceeding with settling down on a chair beside the bed.

Misaki looked at him, wanting to say it but not wanting him to laugh at her. Say it, or don't say it? Say it. No. Say it. No. SAY IT! NO!

Usui, who realized that she was staring at him, mistook it and replied, "I'm going to stay until you're asleep, don't worry."

"N-no, it's not that…"

Misaki sat up and scooted to the side. She stretched out a trembling hand and tugged on Usui's sweatpants.

"C-can you – do you mind to – can you sleep here tonight?" Her voice was nothing more than a whisper, but it was loud enough for Usui to hear.

Chuckling, he lay down beside her and pulled her down together with him, both of them facing each other. "Is this okay?"

She gave him an almost imperceptible nod.

Curious, Usui asked, "Was it because of the horror movie earlier?"

As soon as it came out of his mouth, however, he was embraced tightly by two shaking arms that belonged to the girl who was hiding under the covers. Usui could only laugh.

"Goodnight, Ayuzawa."

"Goodnight, you bastard."

Smiles crept up on both of their faces.


End file.
